iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Age: Continental Drift
Ice Age: Continental DriftIce Age 4 Announces Title and Release Date - WorstPreviews.com (working title, and also known as Ice Age 4) is the upcoming fourth installment in the Ice Age series. The sequel was announced on May 5th, 2010 and is scheduled to be released on July 13th, 2012. It will be the second Ice Age installment that will use digital 3D. The film is being made by Blue Sky Studios and will be distributed by 20th Century Fox.Ice Age: Continental Drift is Coming Summer 2012 - ComingSoon.net Synopsis The official synopsis which was added to Apple Trailers follows: :"One of filmdom's most beloved trios - 'Ice Age's' Manny, Diego, and Sid-embark upon their greatest adventure after cataclysm sets an entire continent adrift. Separated from the rest of the herd, they use an iceberg as a makeshift ship, which launches them on an epic seafaring quest. Manny and the gang are challenged like never before to become heroes and do the impossible, as they encounter exotic sea creatures, explore a brave new world, and battle ruthless pirates. And Scrat's reunion with his cursed nut catapults him to places no prehistoric squirrel has gone before."Plot Synopsis-Trailers.Apple.com Cast The movies cast members are currently in negotiations.Blue Sky Studios Takes Aim at Big Names in Animated Film - The New York TimesDenis Leary's Summer Musts: 'The Expendables,' 'Louie,' and... 'Ice Age 4'? Popwatch.ew.com The following cast are been confirmed or expected as of September 4th, 2010 and onward.Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego and Scrat -Toon BarnIce Age: Continental Drift (2012) - Full cast and crew - Internet Movie Database An early poster reveals that Peaches will be in the movie, though her voice actress is currently unknown. Jennette McCurdy is said to be voicing in the film, but her role is yet to be told.Jennette McCurdy as...- Nick.comJennette McCurdy as...-Rotten Tomatoes Development and his acorn.]] The first details of the sequel were reviled on January 10th 2010 when The New York Times reported that Blue Sky was working on a fourth film, and was in negotiations with the voice cast. Fox later confirmed on May 5th, 2010 that Ice Age: Continental Drift would be released on July 13th, 2012.Fox sets 3D 'Ice Age' sequel - Variety An early poster of the film was reviled at the 2010 Licensing International Expo in Las Vegas.Hollywood hypes what it hopes will be its 2011 & 2012 hits at the Licensing International Expo - Jim Hill Media On December 19, 2010, 20th Century Fox released the first screenshot of Ice Age: Continental Drift (pictured).EXCLUSIVE: First image from ‘Ice Age: Continental Drift’ Blogomatic3000 Steve Martino and Mike Thurmeier will be the directors according to IMDb and John Powell will once again compose the musical score. The visual effects are being done by Dan Cayer who is the composting supervisor of Blue Sky Studios. Lori Forte is also returning to produce the film. Michael Berg, Jason Fuchs and Mike Reiss are the writers of the film. Ari Rubenstein is the lead compositor of the film. Trivia *This will be the first Ice Age film to use the new 20th Century Fox logo first seen in 2009's Avatar. See also *Scrat's Continental Crack-up References and notes External links *Ice Age: Continental Drift at the Internet Movie Database *Ice Age: Continental Drift at the Big Cartoon Database *Ice Age: Continental Drift at Box Office Mojo Category:Movies